Our Blue Haired Angel
by Roxius
Summary: Konan is alot more popular with the male members of the Akatsuki than she thought. A series of oneshots with Konan and all the other Akatsuki members. Konan X Akatsuki, basically. Please R & R!
1. Pein X Konan

Chapter 1: Pein X Konan

* * *

Pein winced slightly as Konan poured the stinging medicine onto his bleeding wound. "Couldn't you have at least poured it a bit more gently?" Pein cried, his face as red...or as orange, to be percise...as his hair. Konan glared at him and poured the medicine again, causing Pein to let out a small cry. 

"If you didn't keep getting into so many fights, I wouldn't have to keep treating you!" Konan snapped. Pein sighed, knowing that the blue-haired girl was right. He may have been impossibly god-like powerful, but he was able to get hurt just like everyone else. It just doesn't happen as often for him.

Wrapping up Pein's still-bleeding arm in bandages, Konan sighed and muttered, "...Pein, you better be damn grateful that I take my time caring for you like this..." Suddenly, said ninja turned around and kissed Konan gently on the lips.

When they seperated, Konan's face was bright red and Pein had a cocky, victorious look in his eyes. "Of course I'm grateful." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her again. "Now if only you were this good in bed..." Konan hissed in between kisses.

"You'd be lucky to get that much from me..." Pein chuckled in response. As they fell further and further into their indulgence of themselves, the sound of pouring rain could be heard from outside...

* * *

A/N: I'm not taking suggestions or anything for this fic! It's just a few short chapters featuring Konan X One of the Akatsuki. Next will probably be Konan X Itachi or something... 


	2. Itachi X Konan

Chapter 2: Itachi X Konan

* * *

"Itachi-kun." 

Itachi glanced over his shoulder and saw Konan standing in the doorway. "Are you okay...Itachi-kun? It's time for dinner..." the blue-haired kunoichi said quietly. Itachi himself was sitting on his bed, looking through an old photo album he had snatched during a quick visit to his old home.

"I'm not hungry..." Itachi remarked before flipping through another page of the album. Konan stood there for a few seconds, watching Itachi. Sensing that Konan hadn't left yet, Itachi growled, "Isn't it about time you leave now? I'm busy..." Konan shook her head in disappoint.

"You really shouldn't take to your superiors like that...or to women, for that matter. You need to learn to show a bit more consideration for people..." Konan replied.

A smirk seemed to form on Itachi's lips when she said this. "You're telling a man who killed his entire family to show consideration to others? Nice..."

"When will you stop being such a jackass?" Konan snapped. She was really getting pissed off with the older of the two Uchiha survivors. Closing the photo album, Itachi tossed it to the side and stood up from his bed. Walking over to Konan, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You just can't stop getting in other people's business, can you?" Itachi sneered as he headed down the hall for dinner. Konan pressed her hand on the cheek that Itachi kissed and her face became bright red...


	3. Kisame X Konan

Chapter 3: Kisame X Konan

* * *

Kisame let out a sigh of happiness as he gently brushed his fingers through Konan's soft blue hair. The fish man and his lover were lyign together in a large field of flowers. Konan was resting her head on Kisame's chest as she stared up at the empty blue sky. 

"...Kisame?"

Kisame glanced down at Konan and smiled. "What is it, Konan-chan?" he asked happily, flashing a quick smile. Suddenly, he noticed how red Konan's cheeks had become. "Kisame..." she said in a quiet tone, "Do you...think it's time we...we had...we had sex?"

Poor Kisame almost choked on his spit. "S-SEX? WHY...WHY SHOULD WE DO THAT RIGHT NOW?" he asked nervously. Konan sat up in the grass and replied, "Well, we have been going out for almost a year...I thought we should do it at least once before Chirstmas..."

Kisame really didn't know what to say. Sure, he had thought about sex before, but he never really planned on actually DOING it. When he noticed how Konan was staring at him so intently, he blushed and quietly said, "I guess...we could try..."

Then, Konan ripped open her Akatsuki cloak, revealing herself to be completely naked underneath. It seemed she had already planned for this to happen beforehand...


	4. Sasori X Konan

Chapter 4: Sasori X Konan

* * *

_Long, slender legs..._

_Thin, delicate arms..._

_A beautiful, flawless face..._

_And an amazing personality to match..._

_A perfect human..._

_A human that deserves immortality..._

_I must have that human for my own..._

_Belong to me...and only me..._

_Be in my heart and my soul..._

_Forever and ever...that is how that human must be..._

_That human...Konan...my sweet, sweet flower..._

_I will make you mine..._

_And together...we will live..._

_Together and forever..._

-------------

Konan sighed as she slammed Sasori's diary shut. Without a moment's hesitation, she warped out of the puppet master's room and headed for her bed. 'Why must I be so goddamn irresistable?' she wondered sadly...

* * *

A/N: Yeah...it's short. I know... 


	5. Deidara X Konan

Chapter 4: Deidara X Konan

A/N: Why is Deidara dead? WHY?

...He was cool...

* * *

Deidara knew what he had to do. 'If I am to win Konan's heart, I must make the ultimate explosion...un!' he had thought, writing his entire complicated plan down on a sheet of toliet paper (Konan kept all the real paper for herself). All he wanted was Konan's happiness, but having a little bit of that happiness himself wouldn't be so bad, either. 

While listening to 'Live and Learn' on his iPod, Deidara went to work on his latest, and greatest creation: The 'I-WUV-U-KONUN' Bomb! "Konan will surely love me after she sees this, un!" Deidara cackled as he scooped a handful of clay into the mouths on his hands.

As a cloud of dust got caught in his throat, Deidara gulped and thought, 'I just hope I don't die trying to make this...'

--------------

"Deidara...what is it you want to show me?" Konan asked innocently. Deidara just smiled to himself as he lead Konan down the dark corridor. "You'll find out soon, Konan-chan, un!" he replied as he pulled her around a corner.

As soon as they came out into a brightly-lit room, Konan's eyes widened in surprise. A huge clay model of herself (roughly around 20 feet tall) was standing there in the middle of the room in all it's glory.

"Do you like it?" Deidara asked hopefully. Konan tried to speak, but no words could come out. She was just too mesmerized and stunned to say anything. Smirking, Deidara ran over to the huge statue and pressed his hand against it.

Suddenly, the statue burst into pieces, sending clay flying everywhere. In place of the statue was a sign that read 'I WUV-U-KONUN' on it. Blushing, Konan plucked a piece of clay out of her hair and asked, "Deidara...do you really...?"

Nodding, Deidara smiled and replied, "It's been like that for a long time, un..." All Konan could do in response was walk over and kiss him gently on the lips.


	6. Hidan X Konan

Chapter 5: Hidan X Konan

* * *

The smell of cigarette smoke and spilt alcohol filled Hidan's nostrils as he stepped into 'The RainDrop', one of Amegakure's most popular bars. 'God, this place stinks like shit!' Hidan thought sullenly. Despite being one of the biggest assholes in Akatsuki (and a heavy drinker), Hidan was completely against smoking and drugs in general. 

As he walked by a few crowded tables, Hidan still couldn't see anything through the haze created by the numerous smoke clouds that filled the room. It was like a fog had fallen over the place. Eventually, he finally spotted a blue-haired figure slumped over on a random table.

"Konan..." Hidan muttered softly as he shook the girl's shoulder, only to realize that she had fainted from too much alcohol. Sighing, Hidan lifted her up onto her back and dragged her back home.

'Just because I like her,' Hidan thought angrily, 'Shouldn't mean that I'm responsible for her 24-7!' Unbeknowest to the pain-loving religious freak, Konan was smiling as she pressed her head against his sweet-smelling hair...


	7. Kakuzu X Konan

Chapter 7: Kakuzu X Konan

* * *

Kakuzu was reading through his newest issue of 'How To Get Rich (which he STOLE!) when Hidan presented him with a rather...peculiar question. "Do you like Konan?" he asked as he switched through channels on Pein's big screen TV. Glaring at his teammate, Kakuzu asked, "Why the hell would you want to know the answer to something like that?" 

"I was just wondering..." Hidan replied with a shrug. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I do like her as a friend, if that's what you're asking about..." the greedy Akatsuki man replied casually. Instead of dropping the subject right then and there, Hidan gave Kakuzu his old 'ARE-YOU-SERIOUS?' look.

"I meant if you liked Konan...as a girlfriend..." Hidan replied with a smirk. Kakuzu's pale, grey face flushed slightly as he said, "I have no feelings for her, you idiot..."

However, Hidan knew exactly what Kakuzu's one true weakness was. "She has alot of money...much more money than you...loads more..." whispered the silver-haired man, barely able to keep himself from bursting out into laughter.

Without another second to waste, Kakuzu got up and ran off to find Konan as Hidan laughed his pitiful little ass off...

* * *

A/N: This fic is already almost over. Only about three or so chapters left:

Zetsu X Konan

Tobi/Madara X Konan

Orochimaru X Konan

Maybe I'll do a special 'Pein's fat body X Konan' thing once more of it gets revealed in the manga...


	8. Zetsu X Konan

Chapter 8: Zetsu X Konan

* * *

_"Kiss me, Konan...I won't bite...please..." _begged Zetsu's white side. 

Konan really started to wonder how she got into this mess. Here she was, pushed up against a wall as Zetsu's freaky black and white face leaned down in front of hers, begging for a kiss. Frankly, it was just plain creepy.

**_"What's the matter," _**hissed the black side of Zetsu's face, **_"I thought...you wanted to kiss someone as handsome as myself...?" _**Konan wanted to say that someone would have to be mentally disabled to find him attractive, but she could do nothing as a vine pertruding from Zetsu's cloak slid up her leg.

"W...Why would I want to kiss y-y-you...?" Konan hissed, the vine now crawling around her panties. _"Don't you...love me?" _asked Zetsu's white side innocently. Konan blushed and didn't say anything in response.

"Still..." she muttered as her left arm began breaking up into thousands of folds of paper, "...I WON'T KISS YOU OUT OF LOVE!!" And with that, she sliced Zetsu's chest open with the power of her 'Giant PaperCut Punch' technique. As the poor plant man let out a scream of pain, Konan silenced him with her lips.

When they seperated, Konan's entire cloak and face were covered in Zetsu's blood. "I will kiss you out of sympathy, though..." she whispered before getting up and leaving Zetsu to bleed on his own...

Of course, he was still alive, but his mind was stuck in the clouds for the next week.


	9. Tobi X Konan

Chapter 9: Tobi/Madara X Konan

* * *

"I knew you would come..." 

The ringleader of the Akatsuki, once known as Tobi, now under the name of 'Madara', kept his back to Konan as she slowly walked up to him. "Well, I wouldn't disobey my leader, now would I?" replied the blue-haired woman in an almost cocky tone.

Smirking from underneath his orange mask, Madara said, "Of course, that's true. But...you seem to WANT to come and visit me..." Blushing, Konan reached up to the top of her cloak and began unzipping it. Madara chuckled quietly to himself as he heard Konan's cloak drop to the floor.

Once her flawless, lithe body was pressed up against his, Madara removed his mask and kissed Konan deeply on the lips. "I really do love you, Konan..." Madara whispered in his husky voice. "And I love you..." Konan replied as she rested her head up against Madara's chest.

"But...no one must ever know of this, Konan...no one..."

"I understand...now, please make love to me..."

"...Of course..."

As darkness fell over the city, the sounds of moaning and amazing sexual pleasure filled the cold, crisp air...

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left! Orochimaru X Konan is next! 


	10. Orochimaru X Konan

Chapter 10: Orochimaru X Konan

* * *

Orochimaru let out a sigh as he stared at the Akatsuki HQ for the last time. Sure, it was he would had decided to leave the accursed group of criminals, but he couldn't help but feel at least a bit sad about leaving. 'I guess this is it...' he thought as he spun around and began to walk away. 

"Orochimaru...you're not really leaving...are you?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as he saw Konan appear before him with a worried look in her eyes. 'Oh, shit!' Orochimaru thought nervously, 'Now she's gonna either kill me or tell the others where I'm going! This isn't good!' Instead of saying or doing anything, however, Konan just stood there looking at him.

Suddenly, Orochimaru saw something he never would have expected to come from Konan, second in command of the entire Akatsuki: she was crying. Simple, sad tears were sliding down the sides of her beautiful face like a waterfall. Orochimaru had never seen anything like it before.

"Please don't go..." Konan gently whispered, "Please...I won't tell the others...just don't leave me all alone..."

Orochimaru stood there for a few silent moments before walking past Konan, gently kissing her on the cheek as he passed. "I still won't tell them where you're going, Orochimaru...I promise..." Konan said sadly as Orochimaru disappeared into the oncoming darkness...

* * *

A/N: Final chapter!!! This fic went pretty fast, I guess. Anyway, thanks for all the review and everything, everyone! Glad you enjoyed it!


End file.
